The Surprises After High School
by BananaRamama
Summary: Sequel to "The Surprises of High School".It's been a year since Kaitlin left for Cuba,But now she is back. What happens when all of Alvin's fame causes him to act foolishly. Will he loose Kaitlin? And what happens when Ian returns?Bad Summary R
1. Chapter 1

_**The Surprises after High School**_

_**Chapter 1: Happy Valentine's Day!**_

**I'm baaaaaack! Yep yep, that's right and I am back with a brand new story! This is the sequel to "The Surprises of High School" so if you haven't read it, go read that before you read this one so you know what's going on! Just to fill you guys in, it has been a year since Kaitlin left for Cuba. Alvin and Simon are 19, Theodore is 17, Kaitlin is 18, Brittany and Jeanette are 19, and Eleanor is 17. They all have graduated except for Theodore and Eleanor who are seniors now. Ok, on to the FIRST chapter!**

"Ok, you guys ready?" Brittany asked as they stopped in front on the hotel room that said 26 on the door. "Yeah!" Eleanor and Jeanette said excitedly in unison. "Ok." Brittany said as she knocked on the door. They heard some shuffling coming from inside the room and then they heard the door unlock. When it opened there stood Kaitlin. "KAITLIN!" The three girls yelled as they attacked Kaitlin in a hug. "Oh my god! I'm so glad that you girls are finally here!" Kaitlin said as she let the girls in and shut the door. "We got ready as soon as you called and asked us to stay." Eleanor said as she took a seat in one of the white chairs. 

"I'm so glad to see you, it's been a year right?" Kaitlin asked. "Yeah." Jeanette said. "You girls look great by the way, and I see that you let your hair grow out Eleanor." Kaitlin said as she admired Eleanor's golden hair that came to the middle of her shoulder blades. "Thank you, your hair got longer to!" Eleanor said as she pointed out that Kaitlin's usually short hair was down just below her shoulder blades. "Thanks, I also got it dyed black underneath too!" Kaitlin said as she flipped her hair over to show off the black. 

"So Kaitlin, have you seen Alvin since you got back?" Brittany asked as she flopped down on the bed. "Well, I just got in yesterday and he had a concert to do. He said he was going to come and see me either tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow tonight after he got everything done." Kaitlin explained as she sat on the bed next to Brittany. "I think that it is wonderful that you get to see him for the first time in a year on Valentine's Day tomorrow." Jeanette said. "I know!" Kaitlin squealed in excitement. 

"So, what do you think he got you for Valentine's Day?" Eleanor asked. "I don't know, but I feel bad that I don't have anything to give him!" Kaitlin said. "What? Why?" Brittany asked. "Well, I wasn't supposed to come down here for another month so I went ahead and sent him his Valentine's Day present a week ago." Kaitlin laughed. "So I guess you're covered for tomorrow." Brittany said. 

"Speaking of presents, I have something for you." Jeanette said as she walked over to her duffle bag. "Really? What is it?" Kaitlin asked excitedly as she waited on the bed. Jeanette pulled out a large box with holes punched in the top. "Here you go." Jeanette said as she placed the box in Kaitlin's lap. Kaitlin carefully removed the lid and to her surprise out popped a fluffy, white baby puppy. "OH MY GOD! Jeanette, he is soooo cute!" She said as she removed the puppy from the box and held it up to her face. The puppy started to lick her face. "I'm glad you like it. I know that you have to be alone on the road most of the time so I thought that he would help keep you happy." Jeanette said. "So what are you going to name him?" Brittany asked as she patted the puppy on the head. "Hmmm…I want it to be a Cuban name…….Javier!" Kaitlin said. "Thanks again Jeanette." She said as she hugged her friend.

"Oh, I like your cd Kaitlin's!" Eleanor said, changing the subject. "Thanks Eleanor, I'm really proud of how well it's selling. What song is your favorite?" Kaitlin asked. "Bleeding Love!" All three girls said in unison. "That tends to be the favorite." Kaitlin laughed. "I heard that there is actually a story behind the song." Jeanette said. "Yeah, I actually wrote the song when me and the boys were being held hostage last year about Alvin." Kaitlin told them. "Aww, that's sweet." Eleanor said. 

"How did you manage to get signed on in Cuba anyways?" Brittany asked. "It was all because of Alvin" Kaitlin said happily. All the girls awed in unison. "I know! It was sweet, and I am very grateful to him for doing so." Kaitlin said as she walked over to a dresser located in the room. "It's so cool that you're both big singing sensations and you're dating!" Eleanor said romantically. "It is a weird coincidence, isn't it?" Kaitlin asked as she took some clothes into the bathroom to change. When she came back into the room she was wearing short, knee high yellow socks, and Alvin's hoodie. 

"Hey, you're wearing one of Alvin's hoodies!" Brittany pointed out. "How did you get it? Did he send it to you or something?" Jeanette asked. "No, the day I left he gave it to me so I wouldn't forget him." Kaitlin said as she grabbed her brush off of the dresser and began to brush her hair. "Did you give him anything?" Eleanor asked. "Yep, I gave him a necklace with a key on it." Kaitlin said. "What did it go to?" Brittany asked curiously. "I told him it was to my heart." She said shyly. Once again the chipettes awed while Kaitlin just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, I don't know about you girls but I am ready for bed." Kaitlin said. "We are too. We've been up since seven this morning." Brittany said. "I'm going to bed now, feel free to go to bed whenever you want." Kaitlin said as she climbed into the king sized bed.

**The Next Morning...**

Kaitlin was awoken from her sleep when the sound of her song "Bleeding Love" started to play on her cell phone. She slowly crawled to the end of the bed, occasionally bumping one of the girls with hand or leg which they would let her know by saying "ouch", to get to her purse. She started to search through it until she found her phone. "Wow, you have an iPhone?" Brittany said as she sat up. "Yeah." Kaitlin said as a message flashed across the screen. 

"Who is it?" Jeanette asked as she came out form under the covers. "It says that it is a video message from Alvin." Kaitlin said smiling. "Really? Let's watch it." Eleanor said as she quickly made her way to the end of the bed with her sisters and Kaitlin, with the puppy right behind her. "Ok." Kaitlin said as she selected accept on the screen and then turned the phone on its side to make the picture bigger, making sure she didn't hit the Javier in the head who was sitting right next to her. When the video came on it showed Alvin standing at a microphone stand with a guitar, Simon with a bass guitar, and Theodore sitting behind a drum set. "Just wanted to call and say Happy Valentine's Day babe." Alvin said into the mic before starting to play his guitar. 

_Alvin: "We're on this roller-coaster ride, hold on I'll stay here by your side_

_We head up to the sky and the slide back down._

_Upside down trying to figure out, not sure if we could work it out_

_I wanna be alone but you feel like home"_

_Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: "Answer the phone; I know that you're home_

_I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again._

_Answer the phone; I know that you're home_

_I wanna get you alone and does it again, do it again"_

_Alvin: "The signals are all flashing red, it doesn't matter what was said_

_This bed is much too big without me and you_

_This all seems so ridiculous, why can we both get over this?_

_Don't make me say the obvious without you."_

_Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: "Answer the phone; I know that you're home_

_I wanna get you alone and do it again, do it again_

_Answer the phone; I know that you're home_

_I wanna get you alone and do it again, do it again"_

_Simon and Theodore: "I practiced all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping_

_I practiced all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping_

_I practiced all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping"_

_Alvin: "I remember the way you curled your toes _

_On the side of the stage at all our show_

_And the glow on your face just because of one blow_

_And I wake up in the morning and you're wearing my clothes"_

_Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: "Answer the phone; I know that you're home_

_I wanna get you alone and do it again, do it again_

_Answer the phone; I know that you're home_

_I wanna get you alone and do it again, do it again"_

_Alvin: "do it again, do it again_

_And do it again, do it again_

_I wanna do it again, do it again_

_And do it again, do it again."_

When the song was done a message appeared on the screen that said "Save video? Yes or No?", which Kaitlin selected yes to. "That was so sweet!" Eleanor squealed as Kaitlin got up from the bed and put the phone back in her purse. "He does stuff like that all the time, he just usually doesn't get Simon or Theodore to help." Kaitlin said as she straightened her socks. "Well, it's Valentine's Day today. He has a reason to now." Brittany said as she got up from the bed. "I guess so." Kaitlin said as she brushed her hair. 

"Umm, Kaitlin..." Jeanette said as she stood looking into the main room of her hotel room. "What Jeanette?" Kaitlin asked as she put the brush back on the dresser. "You better come see this." Jeanette said. Kaitlin walked over to where Jeanette was with Eleanor and Brittany right behind her. "Oh my god!" Kaitlin exclaimed as she looked into the main room. The whole room was filled with Valentine's Day balloons, stuffed teddy bears and red, pink, white, and yellow roses. 

"This is soo pretty!" Brittany said as the girls made their way into the room. Kaitlin walked over to a vase of red roses and took the card out of it. "To Kaitlin, just wanted to show you how much I love you and missed you. Happy Valentine's Day, Love Alvin." Kaitlin read aloud. "Aww, he does actually care about someone other than himself." Brittany laughed. 

"Hey guys, I have a question." Eleanor said. "What Ellie?" Brittany asked. "You know in the video that Alvin sent Kaitlin, did you pay attention to the room they were in?" She asked. "No, why?" Jeanette asked. "Well, I'm just now noticing it, but I think it looked like the lobby of the hotel downstairs."No way, it couldn't be." Jeanette said. "Or could it?" Kaitlin said before racing to the door.

The Chipettes quickly ran after her as she made her way down the stairs until they reached the lobby. When the reached the lobby Kaitlin began to frantically look around. "I don't see him." Brittany said. "See who?" A voice asked from behind them. "ALVIN!" Kaitlin screamed as she jumped on him.

**Awwww, wasn't that a sweet chapter? Well, I thought it was. I really wanted to do a Valentine's Day chapter just because of the whole idea of Alvin sending her a video message that he was recording just downstairs in the lobby and then filling the main room of her room with Valentine's Day stuff would be really romantic. Alright I hope you enjoyed it, now go and review! P.S. The song is called "Answer the Phone" by Sugar Ray.**


	2. The Valentine's Day Concert

The Surprises After High School

_**The Surprises After High School**_

_**Chapter 2: Valentine's Day Concert**_

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I had alot of stuff to do, and now that it is Spring Break I have more time to work on stuff. **

"Hey babe." Alvin said as he quickly embraced Kaitlin in a hug. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're actually here! I thought you weren't supposed to come see me until later on tonight because of the concert?" Kaitlin asked as she tilted her head up slightly to look up at him. "We got finished early and I wanted to stop by before we head on over to the Valentine's Day Concert." Alvin said. "I'm glad you did stop by." Kaitlin said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I see that you have been wearing my hoodie." He said as he looked down at the hoodie that she was wearing. "Yep, I sleep in it every night." She giggled. "It's good to see you again Kate." Simon said. "Casanova!! Oh it's been so long! It's soooo good to see you again." Kaitlin said as she hugged him. "Hi Kaitlin!! You're looks pretty!" Theodore said as he walked up beside her. "Hi Romeo, thanks, I let it grow out a little and then I got it dyed black underneath. Gosh, look at how much you've grown." She giggled as she leaned over slightly to hug him.

"Not to ruin this moment or anything, but I have an idea, how about Kaitlin comes with us to the Valentine's Day concert. I'm sure to crowd would love to see her since she is famous too." Simon said. "Yeah, that way we get to spend more time with Kaitlin!" Theodore added. "That is a great idea. So how about it, do you wanna come with us to the concert as my VIP?" Alvin asked her. "Of course." Kaitlin said with a smile."Ahem" Exclaimed Brittany as he and her sisters watched the little scene that was going on in front of them. "Yes, you girls can come too." Alvin laughed. "That's what I thought." Brittany said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But before we can go anywhere we need to get ready." Jeanette said as she walked over to Kaitlin and Alvin and placed her hand on Kaitlin's shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Kaitlin said as Jeanette started to pull Kaitlin away from Alvin. "Hurry back." He said as he quickly kissed her again. Alvin watched as Kaitlin and the Chipettes rushed upstairs to get ready. "So how does it feel to finally see her after all this time?" Simon asked. "Amazing." Alvin answered simply. "is that why you kept kissing her?" Theodore asked as he chuckled. Alvin just smiled.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he's finally here!!" Kaitlin screamed as she ran toward the dresser to find a good outfit. "You're really excited to see him aren't you?" Eleanor giggled. "Yes! After all this time, I finally get to see him and touch him again. It's amazing! And don't even get me started on his kisses!" She squealed as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

_**30 Minutes later**_

"Gosh girls take a long time to get ready." Alvin complained as he continued to play games on his phone. Just as he had said that the girls started to descend down the stairs. "We're ready!" Eleanor said. Eleanor was wearing a checkered white a green dress with white heels, Jeanette was wearing black capris, a frilly dark purple top, and black and white checkered flats, Brittany was wearing a hot pink top that was covered with a short jean jacket, a denim skirt and flat white shoes, and Kaitlin was wearing a short red dress and red heels. "Wow, you girls look great!" Simon exclaimed as he stood up from the couch. "Thank you very much Simon." Brittany said, enjoying the attention. "That's a nice little number." Alvin grinned as Kaitlin turned around to show off the whole outfit. "Thank you very much." She said.

"So are you girls all ready to go?" Simon asked. "Yes." Eleanor answered for the girls. "Let's go then!" Theodore said as he led them outside of the hotel. "Wow! Nice tour bus!" Jeanette said as they stood in front of the boy's tour bus that had their picture on the side of it. "Thanks, it's brand new." Simon said. "And if you think the outside looks nice, wait till you see the inside!" Alvin said as he took Kaitlin's hand and led her into the tour bus with the others right behind them.

"Wow." Was all the girls could manage to say when the saw the inside of the tour bus. It was completely furnished with black leather. There were three chairs that stood out from the rest, one was green, one was blue, and one was red with a bright yellow "A" on it. "Nice chairs." Brittany said. They walked further to the back of the bus where they slept. The beds were green, blue, and red. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about sleeping in each other's bed." Jeanette said. "We even have our own mini bar." Alvin said. "Without the liquor of course." Simon added.

"But this is the best part." Theodore said as he walked over to a switch on the wall and flipped it. All the fluorescent lights turned off and were replaced with blue lights and the whole ceiling was filled with tiny little lights that looked like stars. "That is beautiful!" Kaitlin gasped as she stared up at the ceiling. "That's pretty too!" Eleanor said as she pointed to the lights running along the bottom of the walls that changed colors. "You guys have got it made." Brittany said in aw. "I'll agree with you there." Kaitlin agreed. "How about we get this show on the road?" Alvin asked as the others cheered. "I'll go tell the driver that we're ready to leave." Theodore said as he walked to through a door to the front of the bus. Within seconds they were pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

When they reached the fairgrounds where the concert was to being held they quickly exited the tour bus. The Chipmunks' manager Tom was already waiting for them. "It's good to see you boys; sorry I wasn't there when you finished your last concert. I had to leave early to make a meeting and then be able to get here in time. I just wanted to let you know that you did an excellent job." Tom said as he patted the boys on the backs. Then he noticed the girls. "Well, I didn't know that the Chipettes were going to be here too." Tom said in shock. "They're our guests." Simon said."Oh." Tom said then he saw Kaitlin. "And who do we have here?" Tom asked with a smile. "Tom, this is Kaitlin Meadows. She's my girlfriend and my VIP tonight." Alvin said as he walked over to Kaitlin and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, well, well, THE Kaitlin Meadows. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're songs are beautiful." Tom said as he shook her hand. "Thank you so much Tom, it's a pleasure to meet the man who takes care of my boys." Kaitlin said.

"It's going to be paparazzi frenzy when the find out that there is one of the most popular celebrity couples here." Tom said as he looked at his watch. "Ok, we need to get you guys to the stage; the girls can stand behind curtain and watch so nobody will see them." Tom said as he led them to the stage. After Tom had managed to sneak all of them past the crowd they were finally behind stage. "Alright boys, don't forget to sing loud, keep in step, don't fall of the stage, and most of all...have fun tonight ok?" Tom said as he handed the boys their mics. "Good luck." The girls said to the boys as the walked out on stage where the curtain was still down. "So, do I get a good luck kiss?" Alvin asked. Kaitlin just rolled her eyes and laughed then gave him a kiss. "Good luck." she laughed. "Alright, you have enough good luck lover boy now go get on stage." Tom said laughing as he pushed Alvin on stage.

When the curtain went up the crowd erupted into screams and cheers. "Happy Valentine's Day! It's good to see you people here supporting us! We are going to have tonight!! So to start this party off how about we sing "Ain't No Party"?" Alvin said into the mic. The crowd screamed even louder as the music began to play. The girls watched from off stage. After about 5 or 6 songs the boys stopped to talk for a while.

"So how many of you brought you're boyfriend or girlfriend tonight?" Alvin asked. Cheers erupted from the crowd. "That's good; there is no other way to spend Valentine's Day then with the one you love. And that's why I brought my girlfriend." Alvin said. Alvin turned to the side of the stage that Kaitlin was standing and motioned for her to come out. Tom handed her a mic as she walked on stage. "You all know who Kaitlin is don't you?" Alvin asked the crowd who cheered wildly.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" He asked as she came to stand beside him. "Yes I am." She said. "Ok, I have to ask you guys this. Doesn't she look hot tonight?" Alvin asked the audience. People in the crowd screamed and whistled. "Are you wearing that color to support me?" He asked with a smile. "Actually I was wearing because it's a Valentine's Day color, but you can think that if you want." She told him. Alvin laughed as did the crowd.

"Alright, on to more serious matters. Do you know the song "There's nothing" By Sean Kingston?" Alvin asked Kaitlin. "Yes, I love that song." She said. "So you know all the words." He said, Kaitlin nodded. "Good, DJ spin the track." Alvin said. Before Kaitlin could respond Sean Kingston's song began to pour through the speakers and Alvin started to sing.

_(Chorus)_

_Alvin: There's nothing in this world, there's not another girl who can satisfy my needs._

_Kaitlin: There's nothing in this world, there's not another boy who can make me feel so sweet, yeah._

_Alvin: Cause my love life's so right, when she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight_

_Kaitlin: Cause he fills up my life, like the sun, he shines bright. Boy come with me now._

_Alvin:__ The first night I met her, Yes my senorita I never want to leave her, no Because the gal look sweet can be so sweet, and I really want to take her home. Cause she looks nice and is one of a kind. When I look up in her eyes then she got me mesmerized. Picture perfect like a Kodak moment. When she kiss me goodnight and she feeling up on me. We Been there from the jump, never front, never stunt. Never done what an average girl's done. And I can tell by her body language she feels my emotions and got me anxious. So that's my type. Me and my angel. And I really have to let her know, she's the woman of my life. Oh yes, she so right. So please let the chorus go._

_Chorus_

_Kaitlin: I saw you from across the room, looking so fly. I gotta talk to you, yeah. It didn't take a sec to see that you're the only one who wanna rescue me. I can't lie, boy you're my type of guy, and there's nothing in this world that can stop me from loving you._

_Alvin: Girl you put me in a good mood and I love the way you flex too. We could chill girl, after school cause I ain't tripping girl. It's up to you, and since then we've been inseparable. Cause I did everything to get next to you. Since day one you know I stay true. So ever since then it's been me and my boo._

_Chorus_

_Alvin: There's nothing in this world, there's nothing in this world, there's nothing in this world, there's nothing in this world._

_Kaitlin: There's nothing in this world, there's nothing in this world, there's nothing in this world, there's nothing in this world._

"Give it up for Kaitlin Meadows everyone!!" Alvin yelled as the crowd cheered for her. "Thank you." She said into the mic. "Now before you go, there is something I need to give you." He said as he pulled out a black box from his jeans pocket. The crowd erupted into cheers. "I would have given this to you sooner but I wanted to make sure everyone saw me give it to you."

He said as he opened the box. Inside was a 24k gold heart pendant with the letter "A" in diamonds on it attached to a black piece of satin. "Oh my gosh Alvin!" Was all she could say. "That's all I needed to hear." Alvin laughed as he took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. "Happy Valentine's Day babe." He said as he pulled her into a kiss, which once again sent the crowd into a cheering frenzy.

**Wow that was a long chapter!! But that because I had all these ideas and I wouldn't stop until I got them all in there. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R**


	3. Whipped

_**The Surprises After High School**_

_**Chapter 3: Whipped!**_

**OMG!! Finally, chapter 3 is up!lol. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in sooooo long. I have just been working on other things including a Horton Hears A Who story!! If you are actually still reading this so far lame story I really appreciate it! So enough with me and on to the long over due chapter!!**

"I can't believe that he did all that!" Jeanette squealed as they entered Kaitlin's hotel room. "I know! It was soooo romantic!" Eleanor squealed as she admired the necklace around Kaitlin's neck that Alvin had given her on stage in front of hundreds of people just a few hours ago. "I almost cried! It was just sooo over whelming! But, I acted tough." Kaitlin laughed. "I can't believe that Alvin can finally care for someone more than he does himself." Brittany laughed as she gazed at the necklace too. "It is kind of weird though, isn't it?" Kaitlin asked as she grabbed the charm around her neck. "What's weird?" Eleanor asked as she walked over and plopped down on the bed. "How all of a sudden he can just put all his selfishness behind him and actually take other people in to consideration." Kaitlin said. "Hopefully its where he turned over a new leaf." Jeanette said as she retired to a nearby chair.

Suddenly, Kaitlin's phone began to ring. Kaitlin pulled it out of her purse and read the name across it. "It's Alvin." she said before she answered it. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi." She giggled, making the girls giggle. Kaitlin put her finger to her lips to get them to be quiet. "Put him on speaker phone." Brittany whispered. "Hey Alvin, could you hold on just one second?" She asked. She put her hand over the speaker. "I will, but you girls have to be quiet. That means no sound at all." Kaitlin told them. "Ok" The all answered in unison. Kaitlin removed her hand away from the speaker and hit the speaker phone button.

"Okay, I'm back."

"Cool, what did you have to do?"

"Ummm... I had to turn the tv off, that way I could hear you."

"Oh, so how do you like your surprise?"

"Like it, I love it! It's sooo beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it. Sorry I didn't talk to you too much on the way home. You know how I am when I'm around other people."  
"I understand. Oh, there's something I have been wondering."

"What?"

"Remeber that day I called you last week?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Why did you sound mad when I talked to you?"

"Well I...Wait, is anyone there with you?"

"Ummmm... No, just me, myself, and I."  
"Good, I don't want anyone to think I was a wussy because of this. The reason I was mad was because before you called I was asleep and I had a dream that I was lying in my bed and I heard someone knock at the door. Simon went and answered it, and it was you. So you came into the room and crawled into the bed next to me and...gosh it was sooo real. I mean I could smell the berry mix shampoo in your hair and the vanilla perfume you used and then I fell asleep with you right there. But when I woke up you weren't there. I got up and walked into Simon's room and asked him where you were and he looked at me like I was crazy and said that you were in Cuba still."

"Awwww, babe. That is sooo sweet."

"To you, but if anybody else found out I'd be labeled a wussy."

"Well, I don't"

"And that's why I love you. Well, I hate to do this but I have to go. Make sure you come by the house tomorrow."  
"Ok, what time?"  
"Around 12."

"Alright, I'll see you then."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Kaitlin hung up the phone and immediately the chipettes broke into awwws. "That had to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" Jeanette said. "I didn't know that he missed you that much!" Eleanor squealed. "I know!" Kaitlin squealed as she sat on the bed with Eleanor. "He'd do anything for you." Jeanette said.

"You have got him whipped!" Brittany laughed. "Do not!" Kaitlin said. "Yes you do!" Eleanor agreed. "I would have to agree." Jeanette laughed. "You guys are so wrong!" Kaitlin said. The girls began to make little whipping sounds. "Hahahahah very funny, if you keep that up I'm going to make you sleep in the floor tonight." Kaitlin said as she petted Javier.

**I'm sorry that this chapter has to be sooo short, but it's because I didn't have to many ideas for this chapter. I promise that the next chatper will be longer. Please Review!!**


End file.
